In loving memory
by Slytheringirle
Summary: On Halloween night fourth year, Harry can't sleep and goes to the black lake, as does Sirius. There, Harry asks Sirius if he can visit his parents graves...read to know more! REVIEWS are LOVED! One shot! My first fanfiction ever! Don't be harsh PLEASE! STORIE REVIEWED!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter! It all belongs to J. .

Rated K+ to be safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In love memory

The clock bell rang through Hogwarts halls,announcing that it was midnight. "Fourteen years",thought Harry. " Fourteen years ago to that dreadful night ,fourteen years ago I lost almost every thing well...I did loose everything for a while...for twelve years. Fourteen years ago my parents sacrificed themselves for me. Unable to lay in bed anymore Harry stood up as quietly as he could so as not to wake up any of his dormates and quietly revived his father's invisibility clock and the maraduars map and left without making the slightest sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Black kept tossing in his bed at his quarters at Hogwarts. He couldn't sleep, how can he? "Exactly fourteen tears ago I lost my best friend",he thought,exactly fourteen years ago I lost my brother in all but blood,exactly fourteen years ago one of the best people in this whole cursed universe paid for my damned mistake. Unable to stand it anymore Sirius Black stood up from his bed and left the his quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Couple of minutes past midnight found Sirius Black waking on the Hogwarts grounds,towards the black lake. As Sirius walked words the tree,beside the lake he felt himself pumping into someone or something. He lifted his wand emdetly, thinking that it was a death eater. "Whose there?" he shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry jumped shocked nearly slipping the clock in process. Slowly he turned around his wand raised although he was under the invisibility clock a hex was on his tongue. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Honestly he didn't except to see Sirius here, but now that he thought about Sirius also lost a friend ,a brother, it was so selfish of him to think that he was the only suffering tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly Harry took the invisibility clock off. Sirius stood their his mouth hanging open for a couple of minutes before taking in the sight in front him, after he recovered from his shock Sirius put his wand down as so did Harry. Harry was Looking down at his shoes unable to to look into his adoptive father's eye. They stood like this for what seemed an entirety. To say Sirius was furious would an understatement he was furious beyond words. Finally Sirius broke the uncomfortable silence, "what are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is? Do you know how dangerous it is to be here at this time especially you, the death eaters are after you,you're there main

target. By the end Sirius was any warning Harry flung himself at Sirius,hugging him fiercely and muttering apologies between sobs. Sirius was at loss he really didn't know to do he didn't mean to make harry cry he just wanted to get his point across and well...making Harry feel guilty but that's all,he started rubbing circles around Harry's back while muttering soothing words. After Harry finally calmed Sirius looked Harry in the eye and said:

"Why are you at here at this time?"

Harry hesitated,would Sirius think he is a freak?that he is coward? and he cried now he cried like a five year old who has been spanked,while he was fifteen and was just scolded!

"I couldn't sleep ",he admitted.

"and why is that",

"Halloween",he answered quietly.

Sirius held out his arms and Harry went in to the waiting arms without hesitation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry leaned against Sirius who was leaning against the tree beside the black

lake, he asked "Sirius, can I...I mean can we...can we...visit my p-parents g-graves?

Sirius was shocked,he defiantly hadn't expect this! "Tomorrow", was his answere.

"Huh?",

"Tomorrow we will visit your parents graves",

Next day:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was waiting at the Hogwarts,everyone who was third year and above where going to Hogsmeade the wizarding village, but for him it was different he was going to his parents graves, after fourteen years he doesn't even know if he had been present at his parents funeral. For now he was waiting for Sirius. Finally after what seemed like ages Sirius came dressed in black robes exactly like him and his hair tied in a ponytail. "are you sure you want to do this?", asked Sirius for the thousand time that day, and as always Harry answered by "yes". With that together, holding each other's hand they walked out of the gates to the apperaiting spot,with a loud POP the dissapereated. A huge grave yard was that met Harry's eyes he found himself with Sirius at his side in front of the graveyard's gates. Slowly Sirius opened the gate and entered with Harry following behind him. They kept walking in the graveyard until Harry found himself standing in front of a gravestone with Sirius at his side that read:

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER

BORN:27 MACH 1969. BORN:30JANUARY 1969

DIED:31 OCTOBER1981 DIED:31 OCTOBER 1981

The last memory that shall be destroyed is death

Not knowing what those words ment nor caring about their meaning Harry quietly stepped towards the graves: Hi Mum. Hi Dad. Are you proud of me? Or are you disappointed? Am I the person you wished to be? Do you think I'm a freak? Who are you? Did you love me? Dad do you know that I look like you ,except my eyes? Mum I have your eyes. I feel that they are a connection between us some thing that looks me with you. Dad the hair... the hair I feel... like it's some connection between me and a really really strong connection. Mum...Dad...I Love you. By the time Harry finished he had silent tears running down his checks so did Sirius. Sirius held out his out his wand and,conjured a couple of red roses and gave the to Harry,he muttered a thank you while he took the roses and put them in front of the grave stone. Sirius kept,silent he decided that this time its Harry's. With that he took Harry and dissaperated out of the graveyard and in front of the Hogwarts gates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night found Harry and Sirius in the maraduars quarters talking quietly.

"Harry if anything James and lily would be beyond proud of you now...the way you handle they love you."

"Really?" Harry asked not daring to believe.

Sirius smiled a sad smile and replied:"yes".

"Harry we can't dwell on the past we have to move on. I'm not saying that we should forgo got the people we love but we can't keep our selves trapped in the past." said Sirius quietly.

"Together we will face everything and move on? You want leave me?

"No,I won't leave you pup",came Sirius's replie,"and yes together we will move on."

Padfoot?

Yes pup?

"I love you."Harry said as he rapped his arms around Sirius's waist.

"More than you will ever know pronglet,we will move on together and stand together during thick and thin that's a promise."

"Yes Dad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note:So what do you think please don't be harsh this my first fanfic EVER. If you're one of the two people who will EVER read this then a review would be appreciated.

(A/N:Does anyone know a story in wich Sirius is Harry's biological father?anyone?but please let the story be completed please cuz I'm not the kind to wait.)

LOVE YOU!


End file.
